


Secret Weapon

by Wizard_of_Ozzie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Ivy's got serious skills, Oswald still loves Ed, Tabitha doesn't care much for Ivy, Zsasz is really superstitious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_of_Ozzie/pseuds/Wizard_of_Ozzie
Summary: The story begins as Season 3 ends.  The Riddler is a gorgeous ice sculpture.  Now Oswald and Ivy have plans to execute.  Their motives may be different, but their goals align perfectly.





	1. Chapter 1

Oswald scanned the dozen or so drawings spread across his desk, occasionally slowing to more carefully examine the few that caught his eye.  Then he saw it.  _This is perfect!_   He realized gazing at the mountains of ice, smooth clean lines drawn into sharp, treacherously ragged peaks.  _Ice cold and deadly, exactly like me._   He mused, the satisfied smile on his lips, reflected in his bright twinkling eyes.  

“That is the logo for my new club!”  Oswald proclaimed happily, his gloved finger tapping his choice.  Ivy smiled, delighted to have produced something that obviously pleased him.

“What are we going to call it?”  She asked, intentionally using a more inclusive pronoun to gently remind him that he was no longer alone.

“The Iceberg Lounge.”  He stated proudly, gazing upward dreamily, as he imagined the name emblazed above the entrance of what he was sure would be Gotham’s finest nightspot.

“Clever.  Because your nickname’s Penguin, right?”  Ivy asked, confidently.

“There’s that.”  Oswald answered playfully, as he glanced up at Ivy. “And then there’s the club’s centerpiece attraction.”  He added, as he walked into the adjoining room and looked upon his latest crowning achievement.  The Riddler, his statuesque trophy, imprisoned in ice and doomed to stand immortalized at his lowest moment.  Oswald loved seeing him like this, his arms outstretched as if silently begging for mercy; his face a mask of horror and defeat.  As Oswald looked closer, he felt sure he saw tears beginning to form in those once oh-so-proud eyes _.  This feels really good!_ He told himself, unable to stop grinning, as he gloated at the irony of mocking Ed’s arrogant words.   He felt Ivy behind him, gently leaning her head upon his shoulder and he gave her a quick peck on the head, before turning to marvel once again at the symbol of his triumph.

Ivy leaned closer, her nose snuggling against his neck, as she felt his soft kiss.   She breathed in the scent of him, he had excellent taste in colognes and she adored the rich fragrance delicately teasing her nostrils.  She kissed Penguin’s neck, realizing she’d let her lips linger against his skin a tad too long, when she felt his body tense uncomfortably.  She quickly lifted her head from his shoulder, embarrassed and anxious to put the awkward moment behind them.

“Well, I guess he knows who’s boss now.”  Ivy said a bit louder than intended.

“Yes, I imagine he does.”  Oswald answered contemplatively.  _Does he feel or think anything?_    Oswald wondered briefly before pushing the errant thought away, its implications something he didn’t want to explore.  “Are you hungry?”  He asked Ivy, knowing the answer before asking.  The girl ate like a horse and he envied her speedy metabolism, because she never seemed to gain a pound.

“Yes!”   Ivy answered brightly.

“Let’s discover what culinary delight Olga has prepared for us tonight.”  Oswald suggested, as he began heading for the kitchen, Ivy at his heels.

 

******************************************************

 

After dinner, Ivy went to the garden shed, which she had partially converted into her makeshift horticulture lab.  She planned to ask Penguin to add a greenhouse and space for her experiments to his estate, but she felt what she had was good enough for now.  She figured he’d be more likely to grant her request if she showed him more ways her plant-based concoctions could help him.  She’d already developed an herbal tea to relieve pain, which he’d tried several days ago.  He’d told her it worked and his leg had felt better after he’d taken it.  Unfortunately, there was a troubling side effect—drowsiness.  He’d tried it before bed, but complained of still feeling groggy the following morning.   Ivy was certain she could tweak the formula to rid it of the pesky side effect.  With that in mind, she replaced one ingredient with panax ginseng, an anti-inflammatory agent she believed would be equally effective as a pain reliever without the sleep inducing properties.

Ivy could tell Penguin cared about her.  They’d been virtually inseparable since she’d dragged him from the river.  Before Penguin, she’d generally seen men as no more than a means to an end, but Penguin was different, so unlike anyone she’d ever met before.  He’d initially impressed her when he attacked Butch Gilzean, who was much bigger and stronger than him, in defense of Ed at his post-election victory party.   His stature had only grown in her eyes during his war with Riddler and his cohorts.  He was the bravest man she knew.  Even with a gun in his face, he didn’t flinch, bold enough to make wisecracks in the face of death.  She got goosebumps just thinking about it.

But her heart had really warmed to him, while he’d convalesced under her care.   He’d been as helpless as a baby when she found him.  She’d had to attend to his every need, feeding him, dressing him, cleaning him, even his private parts because he was too weak to walk to the toilet.  He’d slept a lot at first and she’d teased him about being boring when he’d finally gotten better.  But she hadn’t been entirely honest about that.  She’d actually loved watching him sleep.  He’d looked so peaceful and childlike, she’d sit for hours studying his boyish features; occasionally rewarding her with his sweet smile as he slept.  But what tugged at her heart the most were those rare moments he woke and stared up at her with those beautiful eyes, so full of pain and sadness.  At times like that, she’d often wrap her arms around him, his head cradled against her breast, as she gently rocked him back to sleep.

Satisfied that her new potion was complete, Ivy could hardly wait to try it out and she ran into the house to heat some water for her new tea.  Once she got the tea kettle started, Ivy went looking for Penguin, hoping she wouldn’t have a hard time getting him to try her latest concoction.  Penguin was on his way up the stairs when she found him.  She winced seeing the pain etched across his face as he slowly made his way up the steps.  She ran to his side, giving him her body as support while he climbed the remaining steps.  He rewarded her efforts with a warm smile that touched her heart.

“Pengy, I’ve made a new painkiller tea.”  She told him, as they reached the second-floor landing. 

“That sounds good, but I don’t know Ivy.  I need to be alert tomorrow.”  He told her, his inner conflict heavy in his voice.

“No worries, I tweaked the formula.  It shouldn’t make you drowsy anymore.’’  She told him brightly.  “I’ll go get it now.  Be right back.”  Ivy tells him, as she starts down the stairs. 

Oswald goes into his room and pulls off his jacket, carefully placing it on the wooden valet. _Wait, I don’t Ivy walking in on me while I’m getting undressed_.  Oswald suddenly realizes, locking his bedroom door. _I probably need to have a discussion with her on boundaries._ He thinks, remembering her earlier lingering kiss. _But I’ll need to be diplomatic.  She can be sensitive at times and I don’t want to create any rifts between us.  She’s far too important to me.  She’s the only one that stood firmly at my side throughout all this madness._

*******************************************************

Ivy was pleased to see the kettle whistling, as she entered the kitchen.  She pulled the small china tea service from the cupboard and set about making Oswald’s tea.  After she finished, she mentally checked the tray to make sure she had everything.  _Let’s see, teapot, cup, saucer, spoon, sugar…Oops, don’t forget the napkin_.  She grabbed a linen napkin and added to the tray, placing the spoon on top.  _There, that looks perfect!_ Ivy smiled looking at the tray. _Wait, maybe I should taste it first._ Ivy pours a bit of tea in a cup and sloshes it around to cool it.

“Mmm, that’s pretty good.”  She says after draining the cup.   She takes the tray upstairs and knocks on Oswald’s bedroom door.  “It’s Dr. Ivy.”  She says with a giggle.

“I’m coming.”  Oswald calls through the door, annoyed that he’d forgotten to unlock it after getting into his nightshirt.  He opens the door and Ivy walks in.  She enters, taking in the grandeur of the huge bedroom.  The color scheme is a visually pleasing mix of burgundy, green, and gold.   A king-sized four poster bed and nightstands are one wall and an ornate stonework fireplace is on the opposite wall.  There’s a sitting area complete with a luxurious raw silk wingback chair and matching settee facing the fireplace.  Ivy sets the tray and tea service on the dark polished mahogany coffee table in front of the settee, as she glances down at the richly hued oriental rug beneath her feet.  Oswald sits on the settee, as Ivy pour his tea, adds two sugars, and hands it to him.

“Drink up.”  She urges, plopping down on the settee alongside him.  Oswald takes a tentative first sip, before breaking into a wide smile.

“This is tastes divine.” Oswald purred contentedly, quickly finishing off the cup. Ivy smiled proudly, overjoyed that he liked it so much.  Oswald leaned back, stretching out his legs and Ivy followed suit, kicking off her shoes.

“Ahh, it feels good to get out of those.”  Ivy sighed, wiggling her brightly polished toes.  Seeing her take off her shoes, Oswald was initially taken aback, but recovered quickly when hit by a flash of déjà vu.

“I used to massage Fish Mooney’s feet when they ached.”  Oswald quietly admitted, not bothering to add that he’d secretly enjoyed the experience.

“Ooo, do mine!”  Ivy cooed, shifting sideways on the couch and putting her feet on Oswald’s lap.  Oswald’s mouth fell open in surprise, but as he looked down at her smooth, flawless feet he realized how badly he wanted to touch them.  Taking her foot in his hand, he began to slowly knead the arch with his nimble fingers, as his thumb deeply stroked her instep.  Ivy moaned softly, oblivious to the waves of intoxicating pheromones wafting up from every inch of her skin.

Oswald lifted her foot to his face, inhaling deeply, as he covered it in wet kisses.  He then popped her big toe in his mouth and sucked it hungrily.  _What was in that tea?_ He wondered briefly, not really caring, as he focused again on the tasty toe in his mouth.   Ivy was basking in the delicious tingles Oswald’s touches stirred, tiny squeals slipping from her lips.  As good as it felt, Ivy longed to experience his talented tongue sliding against hers.  She slipped her foot from his grasp, leaping up to land on his lap, as she threw her arms over his shoulders, weaving her fingers through his hair.  Face to face, she stared at him, as he licked his lips lasciviously, his green eyes peering into hers beneath heavy lids.  Unable to deny himself, he pressed his lips on hers, the feel of her tender flesh yielding to his fierce onslaught, driving him mad with desire.  Her lips parted, her tongue slipping out to be instantly devoured by his heated kiss.  Ivy relished the smooth, yet pebbly, feel of his hot, wet tongue as it snaked against hers. Her fingers tugged at his hair, the sensation on his scalp jumping to his groin.  His penis swelled, bobbing against the fabric of his nightshirt.  He reluctantly pulled away.  His shining eyes, shadowed by his lush dark lashes, burning into hers.

“Take off your clothes.”  He commanded, his deep husky voice thick with the authority only the king of Gotham could demand.  Ivy felt herself melt beneath his piercing gaze, his words a poignant echo of her own desire.  She stood, slowly, sensually peeling off her clothes, as she looked down at him, smiling slyly.  He stared up at her transfixed by her magnificence, as layer after layer of clothing dropped to the floor.  He fought the urge to grab her to him, watching her stand before him in only panties and bra.  She released the clasp at the front of her bra, her heavy breasts spilling out, dark pink nipples erect and engorged. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him.   Her plump nipple disappeared beneath his lips, his tongue flicking its swollen tip before he sucked it greedily.  Ivy moaned with a need so intense it was painful.

“I want you.”  She said, her voice trembling, as he teased her, his mouth tightening around her breast.  “I need you—inside me.”  She hissed with an urgency that could not be denied.  She pulled herself away, giggling as she jumped on his bed.  Oswald smiled, alongside her in moments.   Seeing her laid out beside him was mesmerizing, but a tiny voice in the back of his mind nagged him.  _This isn’t real.  It’s the tea!_

“Ivy, we can’t do this.  I can’t.  This isn’t what you really want.  It’s the tea!”  He pleaded, even as body ached for hers.

“It’s not the tea.”  Ivy insisted hoarsely.  “I’ve wanted this from the moment I saw you at Sirens.  You’re the strongest, smartest, bravest man I’ve ever known.  I’ve dreamed about this, damn it!  Please don’t stop. I couldn’t bear it.” She cried, kissing him with all her long-denied desire, as she pressed her body against his.  Oswald’s resolve crumbled, as he returned her kiss with unchecked fervor, his hands cupping her round buttocks, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh.  She rubbed her pelvis against his erection, opening her legs to press her sweet spot against his hardness.  Her breathing more like gasps, as her hip rotated, increasing the friction between his swollen rod and her blood engorged clit.  Oswald returned her thrusts, kissing her neck, alternating between gentle nips and fierce suction as he savored every taste of her. 

“Take off your clothes.”  She whispered breathlessly, pulling at the fabric of his nightshirt, anxious to feel his skin on hers.  He happily complied, pulling the garment over his head and tossing it to the floor, her panties falling to the floor beside it.  He looked down at her perfect body, its thin sheen of perspiration glistening in the firelight, giving it an almost otherworldly quality.  He placed his hands on her thighs, gently pulling them apart as he gazed at the moist treasure beckoning beneath her curly pubic hair.

Her pheromones more richly intoxicating there than any other part of her body, wafted up to him like invisible tendrils, gently tugging his head downward as he lusted for the taste of her wetness on his tongue.  He buried his head between her legs, capturing the sweet bead of flesh poking from her folds between his lips.  His tongue traced darting circles around it, as her body arched up to him.  His lips tightened as he sucked hungrily on the heated nub, his tongue busily flicking its delectable surface as he suckled.  Ivy had never felt anything as glorious as the sensory bombardment his mouth produced.  She felt herself quivering uncontrollably beneath him, as she grasped his head gently urging him on.  Then it happened, the world going white around her as she was transported to a realm where only sensation existed.  It was as if the core of her had erupted into a throbbing, tingling explosion of ecstasy, her   vaginal muscles contracting in rapture, as warm fluids flowed from her.  Oswald eagerly lapped at her juices, their taste making his cock pulsate with pleasure, as her body quaked under him.  He lifted his head as her trembling slowed and she smiled up at him, her body limp.

On his hands and knees, he crawled up to kiss her, her hot lips and darting tongue making his rock-hard penis throb painfully with desire.  He placed his hand around the base, rubbing its head teasing at the entrance to her oozing slit.  He looked into her eyes, seeing his own need reflected in her face, he plunged into her tight wet warmness.  She yelped in pain and surprise, followed by astonishment at how good it felt for her vaginal walls to contract around his hard cock. He began moving inside her, slowly sliding in and out, creating delicious sensations as her body arched up to meet his.  His thrust quickened, as he felt the passion building inside him.  She pushed up, greedily meeting each thrust, anxious to feel ever inch of him inside her.  Then one stroke seemed to touch as touch a secret spot, as her walls convulsed in ecstasy around him, spasm after spasm of blinding bliss of bursting forth from deep within her.  

“PENGUIN!” She screamed, as her body bucked beneath him.  He was instantly drawn into her rapture, the sound of his name and the contraction of her muscles, blasting him over the edge, as he poured into her, wave after wave of absolute pleasure pulsating from him.

They laid still in each others arms, marveling at how magnificent their coupling had been.  Oswald was the most shocked.  He’d known he was gay from boyhood, but there was something about her that went beyond sexual preference.  She was like a force of nature, clasping on to a deep primal need, like thirst or hunger, and yanking.  This woman held gifts beyond measure and there was no way he’d ever let such a valuable asset go.  Ivy smiled, as she laid back contentedly in his arms, thinking.  _He’s mine now.  I own him._

 


	2. Remember the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy professes her love for Penguin and he makes sure she knows exactly what that means.

CHAPTER 2

 

Oswald woke with an odd sense of serenity.  Odd because serenity wasn’t a state of mind he was accustomed to experiencing.   He glanced over at Ivy lying naked on the bed beside him, fast asleep.  _Well, I guess we won’t be having that little talk about boundaries after all._  He mused with a soft chuckle.  Memories of last night played through his mind as he stared at her long lithe form sprawled across the bed.  He’d had sex—amazing, mind-blowing, totally ball-draining sex.  Unlike anything he’d ever experienced before.

He’d never given sex a major role in his life; there always seemed to be far more important things to focus on—getting revenge, gaining power, achieving respect.  He always believed himself superior to most because sex was never an obsessive need or worrisome distraction for him.  On the infrequent occasions that sexual tension bubbled up to intrude on his conscious thoughts, a quick hand job was all it took to put the annoying need to rest and get back to whatever more pressing objective he sought.  But the quiet contentment he currently felt, made him wonder if he hadn’t been cheating himself out of something he’d really needed all along.

Oswald was so absorbed in self-reflection, he hadn’t noticed his hand absently stroking his semi-erect penis.  Almost on cue, Ivy stretched languorously, a sleepy sigh escaping her lips _.  What the hell did she put in that tea?_ Oswald momentarily pondered, before turning all his attention to Ivy, her eyes blinking open.  She turned her head toward him, her eyes fixed on his hand and the swollen beast straining in its grasp.

“Pengy.” She whispered, scooting across the bed, closing the distance between them and resting her head on his upper thigh, as she tightly wrapped her hand around his, guiding his hand up and down his taut shaft.  Oswald groaned, the feeling of both their hands stroking his erection sending tremors of pleasure coursing through him.  Ivy lifted her head and looked up at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, as her tongue slowly skimmed her upper lip.  Oswald stared at her with rapt fascination, as she turned her attention to his cock, its cap glistening from the clear liquid seeping from it tip.  Suddenly, her tongue darted out and swiped the length of his shaft like it was giant lollipop.   

There was something about the feel of his hard cock on her tongue that excited Ivy and she wanted more of it.  She ran her tongue from the base to the swollen head again luxuriating in the exquisite feel of his smooth tight skin against the soft, pebbly surface of her tongue.  She captured the gleaming head between her lips, running her tongue around its ridges, as she sucked hungrily at the salty fluid weeping from its tip. Oswald moaned loudly, feeling as if he might explode any moment. 

Ivy intensified the pull of her mouth around him before releasing the throbbing head with a satisfyingly wet smack.  She readjusted her position on the bed, straddling his body, her legs open wide and the silken folds of her dripping cunt hovering tantalizingly over Oswald’s face, as she teasingly planted wet kisses along the length of his cock. He reached up, grabbing her ass by the cheeks and pulling her pussy to his lips.  Intoxicated by the pheromone blast, rolling off her in waves, he lapped at her blood engorged clit before clasping his entire mouth around it and suckling like a baby at a teat.

Ivy felt an otherworldly rapture at the pull of his mouth on her most tender spot, delicious shivers radiating to her core.  She stretched her lips around his cock’s bulbous head, sucking it fiercely as she plunged it down her throat.  She couldn’t breathe, but she didn’t care; her lips tightly kneading the base of his shaft, as her tongue massaged his length, her cheeks hollowed out as she slurped with abandon.  She felt herself being swept away by the sensory overload his hot hungry mouth yanked from her throbbing bead of flesh.  She crushed her pussy to his face, her clit growing thicker and harder as she climaxed, her entire body quaking in throngs of ecstasy. She simultaneously felt his cock sliding further down her throat as it grew longer and harder.  Oswald arched upwards as his hot load flooded into her, glorious spasm after spasm of indefinably intense pleasure bombarding his being.  They clung to each other tightly as the delectable aftershocks of their earth shattering orgasms gradually subsided. 

Ivy re-positioned herself again, resting her head on Oswald’s shoulder.   Her lips just inches from his ear, she whispered.  “I love you.”   Oswald smiled, kissing the top of her head before replying.

“Love is a serious word.  Are you sure you understand what that means?”  He asked skeptically.

"It means you're my everything." She answered resolutely.

"It means that you must stand by my side, putting no other before me. Can you do that?"  He asked her, his voice soft, yet dead serious.

“Yes, I can.”  She replied confidently.

“It means that there can be no lies or secrets between us.”

“No lies, no secrets, I swear.”

“You will belong to me and no one else. Do you understand what that means?”

“Yes, I'm yours and only yours.”  Ivy told him.  He searched your face for any signs of deceit or duplicity and all he saw was adoration. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer.

“Remember the rules and Daddy will cherish and protect you always.”  Oswald told her lovingly, as he secretly relished the power he exerted over her.   _Love will never make me weak again._


	3. I JUST WANT YOU TO BE NICE TO ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin should remember Ivy needs him to be nice to her.

Chapter 3

 

“Does Penguin know you’re here Ivy, at me and Tab’s place?”  Selena asked teasingly, as she stepped away from the door to let Ivy walk in.

“I told him we were going shopping together.  I assume he knows I’d be coming by to pick you up.”  Ivy answered.  “Does Tabitha know I’m here?”  Ivy added with a smirk and a tilt of her head.

“If it doesn’t matter to you, it doesn’t matter to me.”  Selena said with a flippant air.  Selina was more concerned about Ivy’s relationship with Penguin than she was willing to admit.  Ivy had once slipped and told her about his ‘rules’ after that third drink had loosened her tongue.  

Selena had spent a lot of time around Penguin, years ago when he initially became ‘King of Gotham’.  She had picked up on many of his traits during that stint, but there were two that concerned her the most with regard to Ivy.  One, he was a master manipulator.  He had a real talent for getting into people’s heads and pulling all the right strings to get exactly what he wanted.  Like his rules, which applied to Ivy and her behavior, while Penguin was allowed to do pretty much whatever he chose.  Two, he was ruthless. Penguin had a reputation for taking out anyone that crossed him.

If Ivy was the unassuming, obedient type, it might work out, but that wasn’t Ivy.  Ivy was headstrong and stubborn.  She was clever, too, so she diligently followed most of his rules; however, she regularly broke the one about secrets and lying.  It was Ivy’s current secret that worried Selena the most because it was only a matter of time before she’d get busted.  She’d caught Ivy flushing a birth control pill down the toilet last week.  Something she’d been doing for over a month.  Penguin had taken her to the doctor to get the prescription, but she’d used them only a couple of days before the flushing began.  Selena recalled the conversation they’d had when she’d confronted her about it.

_“What the hell are you thinking Ivy?”  Selina had angrily asked her.  “Do you really want to be tied down with a kid at your age?”_

_“Only poor folk get tied down with kids.  My baby daddy got bank, we’ll just get an au pair.”  She’d confidently answered._

_“Penguin’s no fool.  If you pop up pregnant he’ll know it’s because you weren’t taking your birth control.”  Selena told her._

_“Not necessarily.  There are some drugs that make the pill stop working.  I read it on the pamphlet that came with the prescription.”_

_“Okay, but what drug are you going to tell him you were you taking.”_

_“That’s the beauty of it.  I’ll just blame it on my herbal remedy for headaches.”_

_“If he finds out Ivy, it could be really bad.  You know how he is.”  Selena told her, genuinely worried for her friend._

_“I’ll tell you what’s gonna happen. I’ll be Mrs. Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. That’s what’s gonna happen.  I love him Selina.  I’ll be a good wife with a rich husband and we’ll live happily ever after, end of story.”_

_“I hope you’re right, Ivy.  I really hope you’re right.”  Selina replied, wondering if Penguin had finally met his perfect match—Mr. and Mrs. Master Manipulator._

“Come on Selena, let’s go, the stores aren’t open all night.”  Ivy said, interrupting Selena’s recollections.  “I need to find the perfect shoes for tonight’s grand opening.  Both Pengie and I are wearing green.  We’re going to be the most gorgeous couple there.”

“Okay, I’m ready.  I hope you haven’t forgot about those boots you promised you’d buy me.”  Selina reminded her, as she walked toward the door.

“I won’t be buying anything if the store closes before we get there.”

“Chill, it’s only 2:30.  Let’s go.”  Selena said, on her way out the door.

 

*************************************

_Later that night at the Iceberg Lounge’s Grand opening celebration…_

Ivy had no idea of the hell she’d unleash when she shut off the power.  She’d been so mad at Penguin for ignoring her all night that she’d struck out in blind, unthinking rage.  _Oh God, what have I done!_  She thought remorsefully, as she stood there paralyzed by the shock of seeing her Penguin in such a state.    He was clutching Jim Gordon like a drowning man desperate to keep from going under.   It wasn’t until Zsasz pried a terrified Penguin’s arms from around Gordon, that she sprung into action and hurriedly helped Zsasz get Penguin upstairs to the apartment above the lounge.  Penguin was still crying hysterically and cowering from his imaginary demons when they got there, but Ivy got a warm wet washcloth and wiped his face and he gradually began to quiet down. 

“Glad to see he’s coming around.  I thought I was going to hafta put him out of his misery for a minute there.” Zsasz said, cocking his head to the side, as his eyes gave Penguin a once over.  Zsasz was relieved to see the Penguin’s subtle, yet unmistakable, recovery underway.  He had no desire to assume the mantle of ‘King of Gotham’.  He’d seen firsthand exactly how precarious sitting on that throne could be.  Pleased that circumstances wouldn’t force him beyond his comfortable position, as the powerful and well-paid second-in-command, Zsasz left and went back downstairs mirthfully muttering to himself. “Best Opening Ever!”

Penguin felt the world around him gradually coming into focus and he couldn’t help but notice Ivy whispering, “I’m sorry.” over and over again, in a panic-stricken chant, as she hurriedly stripped off his clothes and hustled him into a hot shower.  Ivy jumped in behind him, still fully-clothed, and began lathering him up from head to toe.  As more and more of the toxin was washed away, Penguin’s memory of the night’s events began to fall into place.   Suddenly remembering the look he’d caught on Ivy’s face moments before everything went dark, Penguin slammed Ivy against the shower’s marble-tiled wall, his hand clasped around her throat in a breath stealing grip.

“What are you sorry for Ivy?” He asked her, staring into her wide, terrified eyes, his fingers painfully digging into her slender white neck.  “Is it because you’re the one that turned off the lights?”  He demanded to know, his fiery eyes so close to hers that his hot breath bathed her face.   Unable to gasp enough air to respond, she nodded, her eyes closed to avoid his fierce gaze.  He released her and she slowly slid down the wall, landing on her ass.  She cowered at his feet in shame, her legs drawn up against her chest and face buried in her knees, as the shower’s spray pelted her whimpering form. 

Penguin looked down at her, his body trembling with rage, the tendons in his arms flexing, as his hands curled into white-knuckled fists.  At that moment he wanted nothing more than to release all the anger, degradation, and humiliation burning inside him by pummeling her into a broken, lifeless, red pulp.  He bent over her, lifting his arm ready to strike, when Ed’s voice whispered in his head.  _You will always let your base emotions drive you—hate, anger, fear…  NO!_ His mind screamed.  _I’m not that man anymore.  I’m stronger now!_

Penguin squeezed his eyes tightly shut and inhaled deeply.  The thin hard line of his mouth eased, as he unclenched his teeth and slowly exhaled, commanding the fury to flow from his body like the air escaping his lungs.  He stood upright, dropping his arms to his sides and unfurling his fists.  The rational, ever calculating, part of Penguin’s mind knew killing her was not the answer.  At least not before he found a way to make her perfume work without her.  So far, it was only effective when on her skin.  He cut off the shower, before turning to Ivy again.

“Why?”  He asked her calmly.  “Why would you want to ruin the night designed to be our crowning achievement?”  Ivy looked up at him anxiously, wrapping her arms around her legs, as she pulled them closer to her body.

“Because it wasn’t ours, it was just yours.  YOU MADE IT ALL ABOUT YOU!”  She cried.  “You’ve been so mean to me lately.  You make me feel like you don’t want me around anymore.  You haven’t touched me in weeks!”  She told him, her anger and frustration bubbling up through her wavering voice.

Penguin snorted, the barest wisp of a smile rising briefly to his lips.    _Seriously_ , a _ll this, just because I haven’t been fucking her._  He thought, more than a little surprised yet oddly flattered by her revelation.  He had to admit she had a point.  He’d been totally fixated on two key objectives for months—licensing crime in Gotham and opening his club. He’d intentionally cut back on drinking her tea to avoid the obvious distractions it created, and he’d been pretty much treating her like an unwanted annoyance for quite a while. 

“I’m sorry, please don’t hate me.”  Ivy begged, hugging his calves, as she knelt at his feet.  “I know what I did was bad, but I never dreamed it would turn out like this.  I never would have done it if I thought you could get hurt. I love you Pengy. Please forgive me. I’ll do anything you want, just give me another chance.”

Penguin disentangled himself from Ivy and wordlessly exited the shower stall.    He silently contemplated the best way to deal with Ivy, as he dried himself off and put on a robe.  Ivy was still kneeling in the shower stall, her red rimmed eyes quietly pleading for forgiveness.   He glanced at her kneeling there in a soaking wet dress, dripping hair plastered to the sides of her mascara streaked face and he threw her a towel.

“Clean yourself up and wait up here.  I’ll deal with you later.”  Penguin told her dismissively. “Right now, I need to get downstairs and see how much damage you’ve wrecked on my club.”  He added, as he walked away.

_Thirty minutes later…_

Ivy was sitting curled up on the couch in one of Penguin’s shirts, when she heard the apartment’s door opening behind here.  She jumped up and turned around.  Zsasz was standing there holding a black head-sized bag and a length of cord.  His eyes appeared to twinkle in his otherwise emotionless face.

“Penguin told me you needed a few lessons in obedience.”  He said, threads of delight weaving menacingly through his voice.  “He suggested I do something he likes to call the Butch Gilzean Treatment.”

“No wait!”  Ivy pleaded in terror, raising her arms defensively as she slowly stepped backwards, hitting the wall behind her.   “Please, you can’t hurt me—I’m pregnant with Penguin’s child.”  Tears were running down her face as she looked at Zsasz with horror.

“Hmm.”  Zsasz murmured, nodding his head in acknowledgement. “Thanks for the heads up.”  He said smiling.  “I guess I’ll just need to focus on your face and extremities.  After all, you don’t need arms and legs to have a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really love to get your thoughts on this.


	4. Seeds of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin wants to teach Ivy a lesson, but he's the one that learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my writing style in this chapter. It would help me a lot if you let me know, if it was for better or worst.

Chapter 4

 

A chill raced down Ivy’s spine, as she stared into the black, soulless depths of Zsasz’s eyes.  The infamous assassin leisurely studied his target.  Like an artist gazing at a pristine canvass, he imagined the bold strokes, intricate patterns, and random spatters he’d create in vibrant hues of red, blue, purple, and black. Perhaps he’d add a touch of bone-white poking through around the edges.   Raw, unchecked malevolence radiated from his calm detached appraisal and Ivy was unable to suppress the shiver it wrenched from her.  Zsasz tasted the sweet tang of fear in his prey’s nearly imperceptible tremor and a lopsided grin spread across his face.  Ivy watched, her throat tightening, as he approached her.  He moved with slow and deliberate steps, savoring every delicious moment of the redhead’s mounting terror.  Her heart banged in her chest, as she franticly scanned the room, desperate to find something, anything, that would stop him.  Her eyes darted wildly from place to place, seeing nothing useful, until she turned to him.  And there it was, plain as day—a huge bulge in his crouch, straining against the fabric of his trousers, just dying to break free.

Ivy instantly brushed away all plans and calculations, giving her carnal instincts full reign.   Within a second, she closed the space between them, throwing her arms around his neck and flinging her legs around his waist.  Zsasz’s mouth fell open, as he wordlessly gaped at woman clinging to his body like a long-limbed leech.  Ivy plunged her tongue into his mouth capturing his with a warm welcoming caress.  Panty-less, she ground against his hardness, relishing how his shaft bobbed in excitement beneath her moist heat.  Zsasz, intoxicated by her pheromone-rich aura, grabbed her ass, his fingers sinking into the soft, ripe flesh, as he crushed his throbbing beast against her damp folds.  All thoughts, of where he was and what he’d planned to do, vanished like a wisp of smoke in the wind.  He was transported to a realm where nothing existed beyond the exhilaration of her smooth supple body writhing sensually on his.  Ivy placed her hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss.  Her other hand found his torso.  His quilted leather vest cool and soft beneath her palm, as it probed downward in slow massaging circles, moving steadily closer to the pistol holstered at his side.    

“WHA-WHAT THE HELL!”  Penguin half-sputtered, half screamed, as he walked in on the two entwined as if one.  The volume of Penguin’s exclamation reverberated through the room and broke the spell.  Zsasz’s arms fell to his sides and Ivy slid from his body.  She ran to Penguin, hugging him and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“You came back!” she cried in relief, as she fiercely clung to him.  Penguin instinctively wrapped an arm around her, as his eyes shot sharp rage-fueled daggers at Zsasz.  Zsasz stared pass Penguin, his eyes fixed on Ivy.  The assassin pulled his Glock and pointed it at her.

“She’s too dangerous.  We need to kill her.”  Zsasz stated flatly, looking to Penguin for confirmation.  The hitman’s assignment had seemed simple. Scare the shit out of Ivy; reduce her to a cowering, quivering wreck, who’d never dare to cross Penguin again.  But Zsasz had failed, and he was itching to erase his mistake once and for all.

“Leave us!”  Penguin commanded.  Zsasz looked down, slowly shaking his head, as he re-holstered his gun and backed away.  Ivy peered over Penguin’s shoulder at Zsasz, who caught her eye and mimed a shooting gesture.  She angrily stuck out her tongue at him.  Disbelief washed over the killer’s face, as his crouch twitched at the sight of her wet pink flesh.  Zsasz hurriedly turned and walked away, vowing never to underestimate _that_ _red-haired succubus_ again. 

Ivy nuzzled against Penguin’s throat.  She leaned into the warmth of his protective embrace, a happy sigh floating from her lips.  The joyful sound hit the kingpin like a slap in the face.   _She thinks she’s gotten away with making a fool of me!_   Penguin surmised, abruptly snatching her arms from around him and viciously shoving her away.  Ivy stumbled backward, her foot slipping on the polyester bag Zsasz had left discarded on the floor.  Her butt hit the hardwood floor with a smack, the impact travelling like current from her tailbone to her clacking teeth.  Penguin stood over her, blood thundering in his ears, as he clenched his fists at his side.  Wide eyed and whimpering, Ivy scooted backwards across the floor, every muscle in her body taunt and trembling. 

“GET OUT!”  Penguin roared, pointing toward the door.  “And don’t come back.”                                                      

Ivy’s face crumpled and tears sprang to her eyes.  Her lips moved soundlessly, unable to drawn in enough air to speak.  Her throat ached, as she tried to choke back her sobs. She scrambled across the floor to Penguin, wrapping her arms around his calves.

“Nooo!”  She wailed, her body shaking so badly, that Penguin was nearly thrown off balance.  “Please don’t make leave.  I’ll do anything.  Just let me stay.”

“You’ve already done enough.”  Penguin sneered, reaching down to extricate himself from her desperate grasp. He pulled her to her feet.  “You need to get dressed and go. I’m going back downstairs. I expect you to be gone when I return.” Penguin said with finality, turning away from her and walking toward the door.

“But we’re fa-family.”  Ivy stuttered though her tears.  “Please don’t make me lose my family again.”  Penguin stopped walking.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Unbidden images of his mother and father’s faces flooded his mind.  He knew what losing family was like.  _Like having your beating heart torn from your chest and being left with a gaping hole that never truly heals._ He thought morbidly, surprised by how fresh his pain still felt.  His eyes burning as his vision blurred.

“When Daddy died.  I tried to pretend it wasn’t real.”  Ivy began, her voice soft and child-like.   “I told myself he just went to hang out with his pals at Blackgate again.  I may not see him, but he’s not really gone…”  Ivy explained, her voice trailing off to muffled sniffles.  “I still had Mommy and she had me.  We were going to take care of each other.  But I wasn’t enough.  I tried, but I, I…”  Ivy couldn’t continue, her throat felt too tight for words and only hushed sobs could escape. 

Hearing Ivy’s sorrow-filled narrative, struck a chord with Penguin, and touched him at his core.  He walked over to her, gently taking her into his arms.

“I wasn’t enough.  I failed her, and she killed herself.”  Ivy whispered, wrapping her arms around him as her tears wet his shoulder.  Penguin stroked her back, understanding all too well what it was like to feel responsible for your own mother’s death.  The two orphans stood there quietly weeping in each other’s arms.

 

 

The following afternoon Ivy was sitting at Selena’s kitchen table polishing her nails.

“So, you told Penguin you were the one that cut off the lights last night?  Selena smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, there are no secrets between us.”  Ivy replied proudly.  Selena burst out laughing, the soda she was drinking spraying the table.

“YUCK!” Ivy screeched, staring her handbag. “You spit on my Hermes!” 

Selena was still laughing when she grabbed a paper towel and wiped the table.

“Here, wipe my bag.”  Ivy said, nudging it toward her with palm.  “My nails are still wet.”

“Just tell your Mr. Moneybags to buy you a new one.”  Ivy rolled her eyes.   “But seriously Ivy, you told him you were responsible for last night’s fiasco.”

“It wasn’t _all_ my fault.  That creep with the fear gas was the real culprit.”  

“Yeah, _right_.”  Selena jibed, narrowing her eyes, as she dabbed at the handbag.  “Sooo, what did Penguin do when you told him?”  Selena asked; her voice nonchalant, but her eyes intense.

“He sic’d Zsasz on me.” Ivy calmly replied.

“HE DID WHAT!”  Selena exclaimed, her eyes bulging.  She considered her friend’s response and scowled, casting her a sidelong glance.  “You’re lying.  If Zsasz went after you, you wouldn’t be sitting here now.”

“Puh-leeze, I was about to paint the wall with his brains, before Pengy came in and saved him.”  Ivy casually informed her skeptical BFF.  Overhearing their conversation from the bedroom, Tabitha stepped into the kitchen, chuckling.

“Bullshit!  Zsasz would’ve wiped the floor with your scrawny ass.”  Tabitha snickered, her arms folded across her chest and her gaze fixed on Ivy.  Ivy smiled and stood up, returning Tabitha’s stare.

“Come here and I’ll tell you my secret.”  Ivy coaxed, as she beaconed Tab with a crook of her index finger.  Tabitha hmphed, placing her hands on her hips, and looking Ivy up and down with a dismissive flash of her large expressive eyes.   “You ain’t scared, _are you_?”  Ivy challenged.  Tabitha slowly shook her head and tut tutted in disapproval.

“Little girl, you need to be more careful how you talk to grown folk.”  Tabitha warned, as she sauntered over and got in Ivy’s face.  Their bodies standing less than inches apart, Ivy closed her eyes and inhaled. Her chin slightly rising, as she drew in a long deep breath.   Tabitha’s hands flexed at her side, ready to strike at the least provocation.

“Mmm, you smell good.”  Ivy purred, the words barely out of her mouth, when her lips touched Tab’s.  The older woman’s urge to pull back evaporated in the invisible cloud of pheromones enveloping them.  Ivy weaved her fingers through Tab’s thick flowing locks and tugged teasingly, as their tongues danced together to music only they could hear.  Tabitha’s respiration accelerated and her core temperature rose, as Ivy’s body pressed against hers.  Ivy’s thigh nudged its way between Tabitha’s legs and slid across the other’s rapidly moistening crouch.  Tabitha’s stance widened to accommodate her, as the raven-haired warrior thrust against Ivy’s warm limb.  Glorious sensations reverberated through Tabitha’s body, her nipples hardening and the tender knot at her core swelling with desire.  Ivy moved against her, urging her toward release, as her free hand snatched a dagger from its sheath at Tabitha’s side.   Selena, who had been sitting as a rapt, wide-eyed and gaping spectator, sprang to her feet.   Quicker than Selena could jump across the table, Ivy ran the blade over the exposed side of Tabitha’s throat.  Ivy immediately stepped back, tossing the blade away, and raising her hands. 

Selena leapt to Tab’s side, her hand applying pressure to the wound.  Tabitha stood motion-less, her eyes still closed, as Selena noted the lack of blood flow from the slash.  She carefully lifted her hand and found the thin line drawn on Tab’s neck was no deeper than a paper cut.  Selena turned to Ivy, who stood only a few feet away smiling slyly.

“Damn, I wasn’t going to really hurt her.  After all, she is your friend.”  Ivy explained.  Tabitha’s eyes flickered open at the sound of Ivy’s voice.  Her body swayed minutely, as she regained her bearings and cast a confused glance around the room.  Tab lifted her hand to touch a source of mild irritation on her neck.  Her brow creased, seeing the faint red smudges on her fingertips, when she pulled her hand away.

“What the hell just happened?  Why am I bleeding?”  Tabitha asked, her eyes flashing back and forth between the two other women in the room.  Selena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I think Ivy just showed you how she got the best of Zsasz.”  Selena replied softly.   Seeing the bewilderment painted on Tab’s face, Selena asked her.  “What do you remember?”  Tabitha frowned for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.  Tab abruptly turned to glare at Ivy, her huge brown eyes spitting fire.

“YOU KISSED ME!”  Tabitha screamed, storming over to where Ivy calmly stood, leaning back on the kitchen counter.  Selena darted over to the women, wedging in to put some distance between the two.

“EVERBODY SETTLE DOWN!”  Selena shouted, her palm planted on Tab’s chest, as she shoved Ivy away with her other hand.   Tabitha quit struggling, her eyes glinting knowingly as she peered at Ivy.

“So that’s how you’ve got Penguin wrapped around your little finger.  Some kind of weird voodoo juju you’ve got.”  Tabitha spat challengingly at Ivy.  “He wouldn’t give you a second glance without it.”   

“That’s not true!  Pengy loves me.  I never forced him.  He has no problem telling me no, when he wants to.”  Ivy protested.

“Hmm, your little sex magic doesn’t work on him, huh?  Why am I not surprised.”  Tabitha chuckled.  “Here, show me if it works on Selena.”  She said, grabbing Selena by the shoulders and pushing her toward Ivy.

“Wait, what are you doing?”  Selena wailed, planting her feet on the floor and refusing to budge.  “I’m not kissing Ivy.”

“Come on, it’s only a kiss.”  Tabitha cajoled.  “I just want to see what she can do.  What are you afraid of?  You know, I don’t tolerate any cowards on my crew.”

“Yeah Cat, you afraid of little ol’ me.”  Ivy teased, intrigued by the chance to test the limits of her gift.

“Screw you both.”  Selena said, walking over to Ivy and giving her a quick peck.  “See nothing happened.”

“No, that’s not how it works.”  Ivy complained, grabbing Selena’s arm.  “ _I_ have to kiss _you_.”  

Selena groaned loudly, her shoulders slumping.  Ivy placed her hands on Selena’s cheeks and kissed her.  The kiss lasted a good three beats before Selena pulled away.

“There, I did it.”  Selena said, rolling her eyes as she went to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.  Ivy turned to Tabitha and shrugged her shoulders.

“Hmm, let me think about this.”  Tabitha said, as she began pacing the floor.  “Let’s see, your talent worked on me and it worked on Zsasz, but it doesn’t work on Selena or Penguin, right?”  Ivy nodded.

“So how are Penguin and Selena different from me and Zsasz?”  Tabitha asked.  She wasn’t surprised when Ivy merely shrugged again.   “Well, both Zsasz and I like girls.”   Tabitha said.  Seeing the blank look on Ivy’s face, she hoped she wouldn’t need to spell it out for her.  “But Selena and Penguin…”  Tabitha continued, her voice’s pitch more question than statement.   She looked at Ivy waiting for her to fill in the blanks, but all she got was the same blank stare _.  Oh God, I really do need to spell it out for her_.  Tabitha thought with an exasperated sigh.  “Penguin and Selena only like boys.”  Tab stated flatly.  Ivy, her brow furrowed and lips pursed, walked right up to Tabitha.

“That’s not true!  He loves me.” Ivy exclaimed.  Tabitha’s eyes softened as she looked shook her head thinking, _poor deluded soul._

“What has Penguin told you about his relationship with Edward Nygma?”

“They were friends and they had a falling out.  Then Ed went psycho and tried to kill him.”

“Honey, have you ever asked yourself why the Riddler isn’t dead, after everything he did to Penguin?”  Tabitha asked gently, placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

Ivy’s eyes blinked at the question, as memories of the day Ed was frozen replayed in her mind, particularly, Penguin’s words… _You were the one time I Iet **love** weaken me…_  

“I have to go.  The club will be opening soon and I need to be there.”  Ivy said, grabbing her coat and rushing out the door, determined not to let Tabitha see the tears welling up in her eyes.   Tabitha watched, smiling as the redhead fled the apartment. 

 

 

 


	5. Succubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy's demonstrations of her gifts, lead to peril.

Chapter 5

 

Ivy stormed out the door of Selina’s building, an involuntary gasp leaping from her lips, as a frigid blast of artic air hit her, whipping stray tendrils of hair into her face.   She shivered, the fresh tears on her cheeks intensifying the winter wind’s cruel bite.    _I should have called a car._ Ivy groaned, pulling up the collar of her coat _.  In this weather, I’ll be an iceberg by the time I get to the Iceberg._

She glanced back at the warm building and saw a smirking Tabitha peering down at her from an upper window.   The raven-haired assassin’s knowing smile chilled Ivy more than the temperature and she turned away with a huff.  With a determined grimace on her face, Ivy trudged away from the apartment.  _There’s a coffee shop a few blocks from here.  I’ll call for a car to pick me up there._ Ivy decided, her gait slowing as she reached into her bag for her phone.  Not seeing it, she stopped and spent a few moments rummaging through the chaotic contents of her large handbag. _Damn thing always goes straight to the bottom._   She grumbled, finally fishing the phone from her purse.

“About to call for a ride?”  Zsasz whispered into her ear, as he stood behind her.  “No need.  It’s already here.”  He added blithely, plucking the phone from her hand.   Ivy’s mouth fell open, her heart drumming in her chest, as she stood there like a deer in the headlights.  She gasped, as she felt a needle pierce her neck.

 

Back upstairs at Selina’s…

“Ivy gone?”  Selina said, stepping out of her bedroom.   Tabitha, who was looking out the window, turned around laughing.

“Yeah, she’s gone alright.”  Tabitha said, choking back her chuckle. “I probably shouldn’t be laughing.”

“Why? What happened?”  Selina asked casually, as she opened the fridge.  “Did she finally trip and fall with those crazy, high heels she was wearing.”

“No, I just saw Zsasz stuff her in his trunk and drive off.”  Tab said, plopping down on the couch and grabbing the TV remote.

“WHAT?!”  Selena shouted, running to the window. “Why didn’t you call me?”  She asked, frantically scanning the street below, but seeing nothing useful.

“What were you going to do?  Flick your whip out the window and pull the car back by its bumper?”  Tab scoffed, as she continued channel surfing.

“This is no joke!  Zsasz doesn’t play!”  Selena cried, turning angrily to her roommate.   Tabitha sighed wearily, putting down the remote.

“Call Penguin.  For all you know, he ordered it.”  Selina nodded, running to the kitchen phone.

 

At the Iceberg Lounge, in Penguin’s office…

“Mr. Cobblepot, you’ve got a call on line one.  It’s Selina Kyle, she says it’s important.”  Mr. Penn said, his head poking through the half open door.  Oswald looked up from the paperwork on his desk, frowning and thinking _.  Interruptions, every time I’m busy, all I get is interruptions._

“Thank you, Mr. Penn.”  He replied, inwardly grumbling, as he picked up the phone.  _This better be important!_  “Miss Kyle, how are you?”  Oswald asked with more politeness than he felt.  He listened to a near panic-stricken Selina recount her tale.  “He did what?” He asked, his emotions violently wavering between shock and disbelief.  Selina repeated her frantic account. “When did this happen?” He sputtered angrily. Selina responded, demanding to know what he was going to do. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”  Oswald barked, hanging up.

“Why would he do such a thing?”  Oswald muttered, his mind swirling in confusion.  The memory of Ivy wrapped around Zsasz, bombarded his mind, inciting the same fierce possessiveness it provoked the night before.  “How dare he!”  Oswald screamed, slamming his fists to his desk.  “He knows that Ivy belongs to **me**!”  He snatched the receiver from his phone, his finger forcefully smashing the speed dial.

 

Meanwhile, in one of Gotham’s smaller Eastern European neighborhoods…

Zsasz pulled up in the alley behind a small storefront.  He lifted Ivy’s buzzing cellphone from the seat beside him and flipped it open.  It was Penguin.  There was a hard set to his jaw, as he snapped the phone shut and threw it back on the seat.  _I’m doing this for your own good boss._ He told himself, as he got out of the car and walked to the building’s rear door.  He rang the doorbell, using an elaborate pattern of short and long pushes.  He felt his own phone vibrating in his pocket.   He didn’t bother to look at it.  He knew exactly who it was. 

The door was opened by an old Romani woman, her richly hued silk garment billowed as the wind whipped in.  Her eyes widened, as she took in the anxious expression on her visitor’s face.  This was unlike the Victor she knew, a man cool and collected in even the most dire straits. She quickly ushered him, closing the door.

“Victor, my child, what troubles you so?  She asked, peering at him with concern-filled eyes, as she gently placed a hand on his cheek.

“I have found a succubus.”  He whispered hoarsely.  “You must help me destroy her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	6. The Fortune Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret to Ivy's gifts is revealed.

Chapter 6

 

Madam Bosha led Victor down a narrow corridor toward the front of her shop.  They entered a candle-lit room with colorful, tapestry covered walls and shelves of books, amulets, and ancient-looking knick-knacks.  A neon sign flashing Psychic Readings peeked from a slit in the window’s heavy drapery.  At the center of the room was a round table with red tablecloth, containing a crystal ball, Quija board, and deck of Tarot cards.  The fortune teller pulled out a chair from the table and motioned for Victor to sit.  She spread her full, ankle-length silk skirt, like a fan, and sat at the table beside him.

“You have found a succubus?”  Madam Bosha asked, a worried knot forming in her brow. 

“Yes, I have captured her.”  Victor explained, his heart racing with both trepidation and excitement.  “She is unconscious, in the trunk of my car.”  Madam Bosha gasped.  Had anyone else made such a claim, she would have laughed in their face.  No mortal man could subdue a succubus.  They were powerful demons, spirits without true form, who prey upon the minds, bodies, and souls of their victims, whilst they slept.  But she would not laugh in the face of Victor Zsasz.  He was unlike most mortal men.  And he was extremely dangerous.

“Why do you think she is succubus?”  She asked.

“With one kiss, she bewitched me, inciting a burning in my loins unlike anything I have ever experienced.  My need for her was so strong that all other thoughts fled from my mind.  It was as if the entire world fell away and she was the only thing that existed.”  Zsasz explained breathlessly. 

“Show her to me.”  Madam Bosha commanded.  Zsasz complied, and Ivy’s limp body was brought inside and laid across a bed in Madam Bosha’s spare room.  Zsasz watched, as Madam Bosha busied herself, carefully inspecting Ivy’s arms, legs, head, hands, and feet.   When she got to the sole of Ivy’s right foot, her eyes widened. “Patrinengra.”  She whispered, her voice a mix of awe and reverence.

“What is it?” Zsasz said, anxiously leaning over Madam Bosha’s shoulder.  She lifted Ivy’s foot and Zsasz stared at an area of faint green coloration on its sole.  He peered closer and was able to make out the shape of the object, trapped like a splinter, just beneath the uppermost layer of her skin.  “Is that a leaf?”  He asked, incredulous.  Madam Bosha nodded distractedly, her mind absorbed in thought.  She was silent for a moment, then looked up as Zsasz.

“Does this girl have a love for plants?”

“Yes—yes, she grows dozens of them.” Zsasz answered excitedly.  “She mixes them together to make all kinds of concoctions—teas, salves, perfumes.”

“This child is no demon succubus.  She is a Patrinengra, Hedge Witch in English. She is still young.  Her leaves have not yet erupted through her skin.  The power she has now is nothing compared to the power she will one day possess.”

“That’s why we need to destroy her now!”

“NO!”  Madam Bosha screamed, throwing herself over Ivy’s torso protectively.  “You must not harm her!”

“Move or you die with her!”  Victor said, pulling his Glock from its holster.

“Wait! Please, let me explain!”  The old seer cried, raising her open palm high.  “Killing a Patrinengra will unleash a maelstrom of death and destruction upon you and all those around you.  Believe me!  I have seen it happen!”

“What have you seen?”  Victor asked, his intense eyes wide and curious, as he re-holstered his gun.  Madam Bosha stood up, placing a gentle hand on his bicep, as she led him from the room.

“This is not the first time I have seen a Patrinengra.”  The woman told him, as they walked back to the readings room. Her was a voice a low whisper, as if she were revealing some deep, dark secret.  She sat at the table and Victor joined her.  “It was many years ago, when I was a young woman.  I was staying with relatives near Moldova, Romania.  I travelled there every autumn at grape harvest time. Pickers were in high demand and there was money to be made for all able hands.  But this year was different.  The crop was meager and many vines that were usually heavy with grapes were shriveled and almost bare.  The few grapes that grew were bitter and of little use for wine.”

“Aww, the town had a bad harvest because a hedge witch was killed?”  Victor said, making an exaggerated sad face and swiping a fingertip from his eye to chin in a mockery of tears.

“No!  What happened was far worst!”  Madam Bosha raged, slamming her palms to the table with a force that nearly toppled her crystal ball and sent tarot cards flying.  Victor’s eyes widened at her outburst and a more serious expression coated his face.  Satisfied that she had the assassin’s attention, the seer continued.  “No one knew what caused the bad harvest, but there were those who were willing to speculate.  One man, Stanislav, was convinced he had the answer and rallied the town around him.  They formed a mob and abducted a young woman, Ina, who was the town healer.  She was a Patrinengra.  The mob became overly aggressive in their interrogation of Ina and the young woman died.  The very next day a massive earthquake hit the area.  Over a thousand people died and many more were injured.  As for Stanislav, his home was reduced to rubble and his entire family perished.  Miraculously, Stanislav survived for two days buried in the debris that was once his home.  After he was rescued, both his arms and both his legs had to be amputated.  He lingered on, in horrific pain, for almost a month before finally succumbing to infection.  I beg you Victor, do not kill the girl or great tragedy will befall us both!”   

“I respect your counsel Madam Bosha, that is why I came to you.  I will not kill her, but I won’t allow her to stay in Gotham either.”  Victor said, rising from his chair.  The seer noticed how Victor had avoided looking in her eyes as he spoke, and she wondered if he was being honest with her.

“Fine.  Do what you must.”  The old woman said with an air of weary resignation.  “But before you go, could you help me pick these cards up off the floor?  Bending over is difficult for me these days.”  She added, as she began gathering the tarot cards scattered across the tabletop.  Victor nodded, bending over to pick up the cards from the floor.  While he was turned away from her, Madam Bosha lifted the weighty crystal ball and, at a speed none would expect from one so old, swung it down on the back of Zsasz’s head.   The assassin fell forward, unconscious.

Madam Bosha, moving as fast as her ancient legs could carry her, headed to the spare room.  Seeing Ivy still unconscious on the bed, she snatched a small vase near the bed and poured the water inside on Ivy’s face.  The vase’s single flower falling on the bed beside her.  Ivy began to sputter, as the water hit her, and the seer leaned over and began slapping the girl’s cheeks.

“WAKE UP! WAKE UP!”  She shouted, as she grabbed Ivy by the shoulders and shook her for dear life.  Ivy groaned, as her eyes fluttered open.  “We’ve got to get out of here, NOW!  She said, seizing Ivy by the arm and yanking her from the bed.  Ivy got to her feet, feeling wobbly, as her eyes scanned the strange room in confusion.

“Where am I? How did I get here?”  Ivy asked, alarmed.

“No time for talk.  We must get out of here before Zsasz comes to.”  The seer instructed, pulling Ivy toward the door.  The sound of Zsasz’s name, hit Ivy like a pail of cold water, waking all her senses, her memories returning.  Now it was Ivy hustling the old woman from the room.  As they exited the room, a winded Madam Bosha pointed to the back door and both women hurried down the corridor toward it.

Rushing out the door and into the alley, the old woman pointed to a parking lot thirty yards away.  “My car’s over there.” She wheezed.  Ivy, worried about the toll all this exertion was having on the old lady, put the woman’s arm over her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to the lot as quickly as she could.  As they neared the lot, the seer pulled out her car keys, pressing the button on the fob.  Ivy saw the lights flash on a blue Ford and hurried to the car. “I’ll drive.”  Madam Bosha said, reaching for the driver side door, as Ivy dashed around to the other side and jumped in the passenger seat.

They pulled from the lot, forced to use the alley exit.  Ivy gasped, as she looked back toward the shop and saw Zsasz in the alley, his gun aimed at their car.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are deeply appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
